A Dangerous Ambition
by Hawkfire53
Summary: Amelia was just a normal girl, born and raised in the United States, but when she and her friends wind up in an unknown world, she will have to fight to find a way out. Contains: Noochm, Bajancanadian, Woofless
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, Hawkfire here. This is a new story I will be writing (Hopefully I will finish it) Updates will probably only occur on weekends due to my schedule, but at least it's better that nothing.**

**I tried making it earlier, but as always, I went to "Create New Story" without saving the document and had to rewrite the entire thing.**

**Anywho, here it is...**

_*Mat's POV*_

Prologue

I look down at the transmutation circle in front of me, the circles and shapes all blending into one picture. This would do it... It was the only hope we had left. If we didn't get Jerome back... It would have all been for nothing. All the research, time, stress that we put into this. It's our last hope.

He had been killed when we were looking for our way home. A Homunculous (spelled correctly?) came out of nowhere... had prevented us from obtaining a Philosopher's Stone, had fatally wounded my friend in the process. He had to get home, to his mother, his family. If not, we not only failed our mission, but we failed him.

I only feel guilt. We should've protected him, stopped the immortal being from taking his life, but we stood by like cowards, hiding until the threat was gone. It was only our fault. And now we had the chance to redeem ourselves.

At the center of the circle lay the ingredients. All of the components that would create a human... that made up a human. We can't be too prideful, but we can't help feeling it along with a sense of excitement that he may still be alive.

Rob stepped forward and connected the last line that would complete the circle, and placed his hands in the center alongside all of ours. This was it... he was coming back, we would take him home. The line started glowing, a bright white light that sliced throughout the dark alleyway. We did it!

But then a sharp pain shot through my limbs, and heard the screams of those around me, my own soon joining the insidious chorus. I could feel them disintegrating, the blood pooling around the ground...

And I understood. We did the unthinkable... we broke the laws of nature, and this was our punishment.

The world around me grew dark...

**Ok, so I know it was short, and that those of you that have never seen Fullmetal Alchemist are confused, but trust me, it will make sense as the story goes on. The next update will either be friday night or Saturday depending, and those chapters will be longer!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Soar on**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Hawkfire here. So literally as we speak I'm just cutting up shirts. LOL. Idk, I'm bored. So this chapter is pretty much going to be about the protagonist, Amelia. There's not much to it, but I guess that's because It's only Chapter One. The next chapter should be out later tonight or tomorrow sometime. WEEKENDS YEAH**

Chapter 1

_*Amelia's POV*_

I walked through the building with confidence, my chin held high and my hands hug tightly to my sides. I was heading to the office of the Colonel today; I would request a job with the military, and I wouldn't take no for an answer. I _will _become a State Alchemist, whether people want it or not.

Rushed and heavy footsteps came from behind me... someone running. I knew who it was without looking almost instantly, "So you decided to join me after all," I let a teasing grin slip upon my face, though I knew they couldn't see. I figured they could tell.

"Shut up," One of them said sarcastically. It was of course my friends Rob, Mat, and Mitch. They were panting to catch their breath. Just how out of shape were they? I chuckled. "Look, we weren't just going to let you do this on your own, we're going to join you no matter what.

"It's what I wanted in the first place, wasn't it?" I snapped. Without another word I began to walk away again. I had not once turned and looked at them during that entire conversation, it would have been unnecessary.

We entered the room in silence, and I noticed that the Colonel was actually facing the window, away from us. The bright sun that loomed over Central Command made his blue uniform appear dull, and his black hair even darker. He knew we were there, I could sense it.

"Who are you and why are you here," He asked.

"Roy-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"You will address me by Colonel Mustang. To call me by my first name shows disrespect to any soldier,"

"Right... well Colonel, my name is Amelia Tucker, and these are my friends Robert Roth, Mathew Nooch, and Mitchell Hughes. We've come to join the military here at Central. To be State Alchemists, sir,"

The tall man snorted out a laugh, a sound so strange it almost made my stomach churn. "State Alchemists you say... you haven't even shown me your skills! Then again, I may have thought you were trying to kill me, then one of you may have ended up a little... _charred," _He laughed again. Roy Mustang was the Fire Alchemist, and even though he was blind, he could put up a pretty good flame.

"I'm sorry sir, but aren't you going to turn and look at us at least? The way you talk to us reminds me of someone else I know," Mat pointedly stated. It shocked me that Mat, of all people, spoke up first, but he must be fed up with me speaking for him. He has always been independent.

The dark-haired man met the request and turned around, his dull brown eyes instantly having a look of... surprise? I knew what he was shocked about, but how did he know? But somewhere in there I also saw intelligence, as if he knew where we got our appearances, in fact, I might even describe my group as grotesque.

We all had automail, metallic limbs, on at least one part of our bodies. Both of my legs were made of metal, Mitch is missing both his right arm and right leg, as well as his right eye. Rob was only missing his left arm from the elbow down, but Mat was missing all four of his limbs, replaced with the automail.

"So I see that you've... tried to cheat," he paused, "Come back tomorrow... at one,"

**DUH DUH DUH**

**Yeah, so they got the job possibly. They still need tested. But hopefully they will... yeah. So I don't know what else to say. Tell me if you like Amelia in the comments please, because I don't know if she's coming off as argumentative. Anywho, have a nice day. Until next time.**

**Soar On**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Hawkfire here. IDK, I guess I just have nothing else to do XD. I appreciate all of you guys who kept following me even through my long Hiatus, trust me. My writing might be a little rusty, but my style also might've changed. I'll have to see. This story will probably pick up momentum soon, jut remember that it is still in the beginning. Anywho, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

_*_Amelia's POV*

My eyes flickered open and the first thing I see is a masculine face looming above me. It seemed to startle me at first, because I jumped, but once my eyes cleared and I recognized my stalker, I relaxed. It was of course the one-and-only Mathew, and his brown curls almost shaded his eyes in the way they drooped.

He seemed a little taken aback as well as startled to notice that I was awake, for he immediately sat back, looking down at his metal hands with an embarrassed expression plastered on his face.

"Now what kind of creep watches a girl in her sleep?" I remarked, smiling as I forced the uneasiness away and struggled to sit up. I realized that it was past noon and that I had slept in. The boss wouldn't be pleased.

"One that's worried that their friend has been sleeping for more than twelve hours," His head was still turned away, and I felt slightly bad for waking when I had, though I knew that there was no helping that. "We were supposed to show our skills today, all four of us," Mat meant the two of us and the two other friends who were still snoring away on their cots across the room.

"If we hurry we might make it," I stated blankly as I stared at my watch. It was twelve forty-five, and the assessment started at one. I got up promptly and strolled over to Robert and Mitchell, the two other slumbering pals, and yanked the pillows out from under their heads, hoping it would successfully wake them, and luckily it did. The two men jolted upright and looked from side to side in alarm for a few moments before realizing what was going on. As if that were any better.

"Get up and get ready, we're headed to Central." I have no idea why I had been calling the Colonel 'boss' before hand, perhaps it was due to overconfidence, or maybe just a simple mistake, but either way, we had to face this challenge.

We walked up to the Colonel just beyond the doors to the Central building, which I assume was for safety precautions. Roy Mustang looks the same as before. Tall, black hair that just barely bends over his temple, and intelligent, yet childish, brown eyes. He looked muscular in his uniform, and his freshly shaved face complemented his clean appearance.

"So, you four have the ambition to become State Alchemists, do you?" His voice was deep.

"Yes sir-" Mat began to speak, but was quickly cut off by the blind alchemist before him.

"You came late. But so did Fullmetal on his first day. I may have to be lenient. That alchemist caused a lot of trouble, but it was worth it to save Amestris," He was talking about Edward Elric, who also had committed the crime of human transmutation. He had become a State Alchemist and overthrew Fuhrer Bradley who had wanted to create the perfect immortal race of Humunculus.

"Before you begin your test, I have a question for you," The Colonel spoke again.

"Yes, what is it sir?" I asked, unsure of what it may be.

"Not for you, for Mitchell," This surprised me, since Mitch had been quiet before now.

"Please, call me Mitch," The brunette stated, though curiosity rang true in his single eye.

"Are you related to Maes Hughes?" Roy asked, a strange desperation to his tone. The four of us all turned our heads toward Mitch. Mat's, Rob's, and my eyes were shocked, but Roy just had that same strange look.

"Y-yes," Mitch stammered, "He's my older brother! Is he here? I haven't seen him in years!" We all had thought that his brother had died, or just left the family, but now possible not.

Roy flinched, turning his head toward the ground as pain filled his gaze. Something was wrong.

"He's dead,"

**So, of course, IRL Mitch doesn't have an older brother named Maes, but I figured it would be interesting to add this aspect to the story. Besides that, there won't be an update on Saturday, since I'll be out of town, in fact, there might not be one all weekend. I've been trying to keep up on this story and I hope you all like it! Until next time,**

**Soar On**


End file.
